Users are increasingly utilizing electronic computing devices for entertainment purposes. For example, a user of a computing device can watch a movie or television, play games, surf the Internet, etc. on the computing device. The user can also listen to music, an audio book, a podcast, the radio, etc. on the computing device. In addition to entertainment, the user can use the computing device for various other purposes, such as communication purposes including making telephone calls, video chatting, engaging in web cam sessions or web conferences, etc. Sometimes the user may want to use the audio speakers of the computing device. For example, a user watching a movie or television on a tablet computing device may wish to use the speakers of the tablet rather than headphones. Similarly, a user engaging in a video call on a smartphone may wish to use the speakers of the smartphone for convenience. Moreover, a user may use a laptop to watch online streaming video from the Internet without using headphones. Whatever the case, audio playback is often meant to be stereo. However, the sound quality of stereo playback from the speakers of a computing device may not be as good as that from external speakers separate from the computing device. For conventional stereo playback, the quality of the perceived playback depends at least in part on the distance between two speakers (e.g., left and right speakers). As the distance between the two speakers decrease (e.g., as is the case with smaller computing devices), the playback sound quality decreases as well and the listener (i.e., user) may end up perceiving stereo playback practically as mono.